


A tidal wave of thoughts

by allmightychaoticgay



Category: Continue Stop Rise (spinOFF Game), OFF (Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I am sorry in advance, Its kinda short sorry, basically batter has a panic attavk, technically spoilers for CSR but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmightychaoticgay/pseuds/allmightychaoticgay
Summary: Pretty much Batter realizes something and breaks down. poor manz :,(
Kudos: 27





	A tidal wave of thoughts

As soon as he stepped into the bleak black room he felt suffocated.

Batter felt overwhelmingly _tired_ , he sat down uncaring if his clothes got dirty. Batter pulled his hat off and ran his dirty, calloused hands through his short pitch black hair, a long sigh slipping through his lips.

Batter glanced about the room it was empty and completely dark. Thats when he realized it.

He was dead. He had been shot and now he was dead, and no one would really notice would they?

He had no purpose now especially after the puppeteer abandoned him. Batter sighed again bringing his hands down and digging the heels of his palms into his eyes.

Thoughts began to fill his head, telling him, reminding him that not even Bad or Ghost would care now that he was dead. 

He was no one. He was utterly _alone_.

Batter clenched his eyes shut and brought his knees up close, his arms wrapped around them and his face buried in his knees.

Words began to spill out of his mouth uncontrollably as his head filled up more and more. Batter’s thoughts remind him that he isnt wanted here or in the land before this. He was a nuisance. A _monster_.

Fear and sadness began to bud in his chest. Each new thought made them grow and grow until a single oily black tear slips down Batter’s cheek.

Batter doesn’t move to wipe them away, he sits silently whispering out his thoughts trying to clear his head and prune the growing feelings in his chest.

Batter buried his face into his knees deeper his eyes squeezed shut, images of his past life - his past failures - flashed through his minds eye. 

Batter felt the cold wetness of the oily tears seep into his pants, He felt himself tremble with each painstaking breath.

Thats when he felt it on his shoulder. 

A hand, radiating confidence and comfort.

With a shuddery breath Batter looked up. He let the barest of smiles brush his lips when he saw who it was.

”You okay kiddo?”


End file.
